ninenirpaquarainofcloverfandomcom-20200214-history
AeonRX
''General'' AeonRX is one of the active members on nineni participating in the Aqua Rain RP. She is not an original members and plays The Mad Hatter in Aqua Rain. ''Comments'' Main RPC/s: *Daisuke - he is a funny character, although I wish that he'd look more masculine soon. Hahahah. I think it is somewhat easy to write him, but I think I still do not understand how to write him. Did that make any sense? Probably not. Daisuke also contributes greatly to the wall-breaking effort (thumbs up) *Ike Waites - I enjoy writing him because he is a moody character and would have conflicts with The Mad Hatter. He is relatively easy to write about in comparison to the other characters. I am still waiting for his past story. *Pei - I cannot write Pei, it is a fact. I admit that I once looked up random questions to find one that Pei would say. Hahahah. Looking back that was quite ridiculous of me. *Rift Soul - she is an unusual character. To be honest, I feel lost when I write her because to everyone else she is a scary killer but in reality she is a content and easily amused person. *Rolo - this may be surprising but he is an interesting character to me. Compared to the others, he seems to be sincere... I'm not sure how to phrase what I think of him. Anyway, I love his reserved personality and his pet Slugtail NPC/s: *The White Rabbit - at the time I decided that Hatter needed a pet rabbit to go with the Alice in Wonderland theme. The White Rabbit smokes cigarettes and lives in Hatter's hat. He also seems to be immortal since he has survived every one of Hatter's attempt to kill him. The White Rabbit needs more debuts. It is my fault. Mou. *Jeriah Moreau - if thinking about nineni's RPs, this RP is the only one where RPers have the opportunity to create unusual and humourous characters. I remember that I had no idea about who the guild master would be and I did not want a classic master so suddenly here comes Jeriah Moreau! I had a lot of fun writing him and I am sure everyone else did. He will definitely debut later on in this RP. *Charles Mason - I decided that this person, even though he is an NPC needs a reason for serving under Raymond Dubois or being an antagonist of the arc. I thought it might have been too much to understand for the RPers, that this person likes Lady Evans and such but it was surprisingly received. I also like writing about Charles Mason because he has more than one dimension and has a strong loyalty to Lady Evans. To be honest, I really really really really miss Charles. I hope to have an opportunity to write him again, hopefully when he is married to Lady Evans. Aw. Cute. *Lyra Eriksson - I drew a woman with an eyepatch and then Saiah and Note: where talking about new antagonists for the Seven Arc and I said, "Hey, how about this person?". That was the birth of Lyra Eriksson. I decided to make her more interesting by not letting her have an ability. Instead, she is a weapons specialist which is just as scary as any mage. She does not have a great deal in her past but she does have great things happening in her future as long as I am there to interfere in her life. ''Quotes''' To summarise, let us say that Felix will not be debuting this arc. Sorry Felix fans.